Se neceita un esposo
by MaryuritaCullenSwan
Summary: Isabella debe casarce para cobrar la herencia que su madre le dejo y poder salvar la hacienda que heredo de su padre... en el camino se topara con Edward ¿que pasara? Isabella perdera lo unico que  tiene en la vida... TODOS HUMANOS
1. Así Comienza

**Los Personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia le pertenece a Camilo yo solo adapte a los personajes es que me encanta la trama…**

Capitulo 1: PROLOGO.

POV Bella

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 21 años de edad y soy huerfana. Mi padre Charlie Swan murio cuando yo tenia apenas 16 años, mi madre Reneé nos abandono a mi padre y a mi cuando tenia apenas 7 años, eso fue un duro golpe para él ya que por las mismas fechas perdio a su unico hermano, mi tio Aro Swan.

No tengo hermanos pero tengo dos primas que son como si lo fueran; Rosalie y Jessica hijas de mi tía Atenodora hermana de mi madre y viuda de mi tio Aro. Ella una mujer que nos ha dado todo jamas se volvio a Casar solo por cuidar de nosotras. En esta casa hay puras mujeres

Bueno he aquí el meollo del asunto. Al morir mi padre me heredo una hacienda Inmensa en las afuera de un pueblito llamado Forks, pero al igual que me heredo la hacienda tambien lo hizo con sus deudas. Le debo una fortuna a un banco Washington State Bank (Banco del estado de Washington) deuda que se debe a un prestamo que mi padre quito para mantener la hacienda y que jamas pago.

Hace poco me entere que mi madre Reneé habia fallecido y que me dejo como unica heredera de su fortuna, pero para cobrar dicha fortuna tengo que estar casada, y como no tengo candidato ya que el que tenia me dejo plantada el día de la boda, se la ha ocurrido colocar un anuncio en el periodico.

El anuncio dice así.

_**Forks, Washington, En la hacienda LAS BRISAS, se solicita hombre discreto de buena presencia y solvencia moral para trabajo temporal, la discrecion es fundamental intermediarios asbtenerce.**_

Asi sin más empieza esta locura.

**ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE DENJE SUS REVIEW SE LES QUIERE**


	2. El Anuncio

**Los Personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia le pertenece a Camilo yo solo adapte a los personajes es que me encanta la trama…**

Capitulo 2: EL ANUNCIO:

POV Rosalie

Dios que pasa pense cuando vi la cola que salia de la casa hasta la carretera.

–_Mamá, que pasa acá, por Dios _– Le dije a mi madre que venia conmigo del pueblo después de hacer las comprar para la comida y tenia el periodico en la mano.

– _No se Rose, _– Dijo mientras releiamos el anuncio del periodico –_Forks, Washington, En la hacienda LAS BRISAS, se solicita hombre discreto de buena presencia y solvencia moral para trabajo temporal, la discrecion es fundamental intermediarios asbtenerce. Esto es un aviso muy normal no crees cariño. No se que paso_

–_Yo tampoco lo se mamá no lo entiendo, lo unico que se me ocurre es que se colo la información_ – No tenia otra forma de explicar lo insolito de este acontencimiento todo el pueblo estaba revolucionado como si fuera una gala o algo.

–_Se colo la información, ¿Tú crees? _– Dijo mi madre de manera sarcastica al ver el gentio en el patio, casi se muere cuando ven que le pisaron sus plantas – _A Dios mio que es esto._

–_Marcos, _–Llame con urgencia al capataz de la hacienda

–_A Dios mio me estan pisando las plantas Rose. Mis Rosas _– Mi madre que adora sus matas. Casi le da el soponsio (**mal, como se dice aqui en mi tierra**) cuando las ve todas pisotiadas por la fila de hombres que hay en el jardin de la casa y por todos los alrededores.

–_Me pisaron las Begoñas Marcos, mis rosales. _– Decia mi madre entre sollozos

–_Pero Bueno Atenedora esto solo se le ocurre a Bella _– Refutaba Marcos molesto por la cantidad de hombres que se encontraban en la casa. Marcos es un tanto sobreprotector con nosotras y aun más con mi mamá.

– _Cuidado con las plantas, _– Grito Marcos algunos de los visitantes y siguio su camino para revisar que no se metieran con ninguna otra cosa de la casa. En eso llega la Bellezaaaa de esta casa. Mi hermanita **(Notese el sarcasmo)**

–_Mamá, mamá el periódico _– Se lo arrebato de las mamos a mi madre con la finalidad de Buscar algo, hasta que al fin dijo – _Ay mamá._

–_¿Qué pasa Jessica? _–Le conteste intrigada

–_No publicaron el anuncio _–Respondio.

–_Jessica tu estas ciega, ven acá _– Le dije arrebatandole el periodico de las manos – _Tu no estas viendo aquí el anuncio de nuestra prima _– Le dije señalando el periodico.

–_Yo no decia ese anuncio, sino mi anuncio, _– No entendia a Jessica de que anuncio habla

– _¿De que anuncio Hablas Hija? _– Le reponde mi madre igual de intrigada que yo

–_El de MICA, mamí. El de mi calendario_– Contesto como si fuera lo más obvio, yo solo pude rodar los ojos

– _Tú de verdad sigues creyendo en pajarito preñado*, dime tú ¿Quién se va a interesar en comprar tu calendario? _–le pregunte, a lo que me respondio dirigiendose a la audiencia y preguntandoles si la querian ver en vikinis, de verdad mi hermanita le falta una tuerca, es verdad Jess es una chica rubia de ojos azules como los mios herencia de mi madre tiene buen cuerpo aunque valga la modestia no mejor que el mio. Pero bueno esta loca.

–_Bella dice que ya termino de almorzar y quiere que sigamos _–Aviso Marcos desde el umbral de la casa. – _Mira Atenodora sinceramente esto me parece una locura_

–_A ti no te tiene que paracer absolutamente nada por que tú trabajas aquí eres un simple peon* no eres de la familia_ – Le contesto la dulceeeee de mi Hermana rodando sus ojos

–_Si claro Jessica compermiso yo voy a seguir organizando la cola _– Se retiro ya ni se ofendia por los comentarios de mi Dulce hermanita.

–_Jess deja de comportate Así Marcos es el hombre que nos cuida en esta casa, o es que ya se te olvido que estamos solas. Vamos ya con Bella que nos estas esperando _– Amo a mi familia pero mi hermanita tal dulce provoca de vez en cuando ahorcarla.

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Esto es una locura, no se que estaba pensando cuando coloque ese anuncio. Si lo se estaba pensando en la bendita herencia de Renné. Pero esto se me escapa de las manos ya he entrevistado a mas de 500 personas y ninguna me convence.

Por este despacho han pasado desde contadores, publicista, abogados, vendedores ambulantes, economista, actores de peliculas pornos, entre otros a todos los he tenido que sacar con la ayuda de mi escopeta

–_Corazon yo te aseguro que sería un buen partido para ti _–Me contesto el candidato 501. –_He traido todo lo que pides en el artículo de periódico._

–_Aja cuentame a que te dedicas _– Necesito conseguirle algún defecto por que de verdad esta feito – _Tienes familia, hijos, por que quiero que estes conciente que si quedaras seleccionado tendrias que vivir un tiempo acá en Forks._

– _Si tengo familia en Chicago pero nada importante, actualmente trabajo con una productora indepediente de peliculas de bajo presupuesto _

–_¿Qué tipos de peliculas? _–Por favor otro porno no. –_Alguna que valga la pena_

–_Todo lo que yo hago vale la pena cariño tu solo tiene que verlas y comprobarlo _–hay vamos otra vez con el doble sentido. Que busque un esposo no quiere decir que estoy decesperar por tener sexo,

– _Bueno si quedas seleccionado te llamaré _– Le dije levantadome de la silla con la intención de cortar con la entrevista, cual fue mi sopresa que el muy idiota me beso

–_Esto es para darte una muestra de lo que te pierdes cariño _– bajo su maño hasta mi cintura y no aguante mas y saque mi escopeta

–_En este instante te largas de mi casa._

–_Tú te lo pierdes, mejores que tú han pasado por mi cama._

–_Tía, Rose, Jesse venga acá por favor _–Mi familia entro rápidamente al despacho en lo que salia el tal Tyler –_¿Qué fue lo que paso Hoy? ¿Qúe paso hoy? _–Las tres me miraban como si nada, pero se que Jess esta detrás de todo esto –_ Por que ayer fue un día traquilo un día normal, vinieron como 5 o 6 perritos. Estuvo bien, pero hoy fue el desborde al menos hemos tenido 500 hombres en mi casa._

–_Tiene que haber alguna confunción _–Exclamo mi prima Rose, mas que mi prima mi hermana, mi confidente mi todo

–_No, no, no, no, aquí no hay ninguna confunsión _– Mire directamente a Jess – _Por que él ultimo hombre que yo entreviste era de Chicago y me dijo que el tamaño si importa. _– Las tres exclamaron asombradas y con ganas de reirse –_Y no se estaba refiriendo a la estatura. _–Jesse se empezo a reir y no aguente más, la tome por los pelos y la hice que me mirara. –_ Cuando te rías de mí, me miras a la cara para yo verte. Dime pues ¿qué hiciste a quien se lo dijiste?_

–_Yo, ay no Isabella, pero que voy a saber yo, tú siempre me culpas a mi, mira yo… yo no tengo la culpa de nada _– Se levanto de la mesa para escapar de mi –_Por eso es que no me gusta estar así yo me siento como una recogida en esta casa _–La tome por lo brazo y la volvi a sentar, ya comenzaba con el chantaje emocional.

–_Tú no eres ninguna recogida tu naciste aquí en estas tierra, ven acá _– empece a sobarle la caballera – _primero no me llames Isabella que sabes cuanto me molesta, segundo yo te mande a que pusiera el anuncio, te di dinero para que te quedaras en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, que comieras en los mejores restaurantes _–ya para este punto la tenia fuertemente agarrada de la greñas* –_te di platica para tu calendario. Dime pues ¿En cual de esos lugares se te fue el yoyo?_

–_Bueno tu sabes que… que… que el mu…cha… cho de la recepción me saco un poquito de información _–ya sabia yo que esta no se podia quedar callada. –_Yo, yo me fije que no habia más nadie solamente estaba él._

–_Uhh, tu no sabes que el chisme es como la lechina, se le pega a uno y le da a todo el mundo mijita…_–Rose me quito a Jesse de las manos

–_Bella ya va, calmate, ¿Qué pasa?, vamos a esperar que baje un poquito el escandalo._ – Estaba furiosa queria agarrar a Jess y ahorcarla.

–_Yo lo que quiero es que esto se acabe ya _–Grite molesta, en eso Angela que es la chica que nos ayuda en la casa me alcanza un té y mi tia me recuerda preocupada que no debo alterarme por mi enfermeda, pues si padezco de retinosis y cada día estoy perdiendo más la vista, eso tambien se lo debo a mi madre

–_Entrevista a dos más y acabas con este circo _–Me dijo una muy molesta Rose

–_Bueno que pase el siguiente _–al mal paso darle prisa, empece la entrevista con otro más, este resulto ser muy tranquilo pero muy pregunto, ¿qué si no había salido de Forks, que si no iba a fiesta, a carnavales, a boda? Las últimas más dos preguntas me trasportaron a otro lugar. Me llevaron a recordar.

–_En la última boda que estuve yo era… _– No pude terminar de hablar cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche me golpearon

**INICIO DE FLASH BACK**

_Estoy realmente Feliz hoy es el día de mi boda, si yo Isabella Marie Swan se casa con el más popular de todo Forks. Jacob Black… Tenemos mucho tiempo de novios, además con lo que me dijeron los abogados ayer nada más oportuno que está boda que la vengo esperando hace tanto tiempo._

– _¿Qué paso Marcos? ¿Por qué no inicia la música?, ¿Dónde esta mi tía?_ – Algo no esta bien, Rose no ha empezado a tocar el piano y ya es la hora, mi prima es la música de la familia

–_Bella, Jacob no ha llegado _–Me contesto Marcos con una cara de espanto

–_Bueno eso seguro que se le olvido algo y salio al pueblo a comprarlo no debe tardar _–Dije, esto no me gustaba nada, trate de contestar lo más serena posible.

–_Bella no creo que Jacob vuelva, Lauren lo vio en la terminal de Buses con la muchucha que tenias alquilada aquí, Salio para New york con Leah, no creo que regrese_– Cuando marco termino de hablar no pude más. Me cai al suelo, mis piernas no me aguantaban y todo Forks estaba aquí. No me importaba ser la comidilla del pueblo, lo que no creia posible es como Jacob acabo con 5 años de noviazgo y en el momento que más lo necesitaba. En ese momento empezo la tormenta Jess me miraba con burla, Rose era mi soporte, mi tía estaba dandole la cara a la gente mientras que Marcos me juraba que donde lo viera lo mataba y yo solo quería desaparecer.

Como pude me levante y mirando a todo el mundo dije –_Señores aquí no hay boda espero disfruten el banquete – _tras estas palabras tome mi auto, una camioneta Chevi roja de los años 70 y me fui al unico lugar en Forks que es mi refugio un hermoso prado que encontre un día que me perdi en el bosque. Lugar donde ahora descansan los restos de mi padre y mi tio.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

–_Nada, nada y digame por que tanta preguntadera, aquí la entrevista la hago yo… _– pobre hombre pague mi mal humor con él. La entrevista continuo su curso.

*** refran muy tipico de mi tierra cuando se refiere a andar soñandoo confiando en cosas que no tiene a la mano**

***Peón = a empleado capataz**

***Greñas= Cabello.**

**BESOS SI LES GUSTA COMO ESTA QUEDANDO DEJEN SUS MENSAJES SE LES QUIERE.**


End file.
